CSI: Lima
by Tigerdust
Summary: Rachel and Puck are left with a body to identify and a begrudging partnership to keep them at each other's throats. Can they identify Finn Hudson's killer or is the crime too rich for their blood? Ensemble Glee cast.
1. Chapter 1

"What do we have here?" Rachel slid the sunglasses off her face to get a better look at the body. She could see the sunlight streaming through the alienated locker room. It made her long to feel the breeze and the sunshine. After her last long shift, all she'd been able to feel is the inside of her eyelids and a bad case of heartburn from the leftover Chinese that was still sitting in the fridge.

Kurt craned his neck to look up at Rachel, examining the sun print dress briefly over the light tan coat. Beyond Rachel, he could see the glimmer of moving sprinklers over the country club golf course.

"Well, as best as I can tell from the scene, cutie over here...."

"Why don't we give the corpse a little more respect, huh?" Noah Puckerman sauntered in, the heavy scent of spearmint gum almost masking the bourbon on his breath. He was hour thirteen into his twenty hour shift and was probably feeling it. That was the only reason Rachel didn't nitpick at interrupting Kurt or the fact that his greasy black tie was on the verge of looking unprofessional and lazy.

Kurt continued, unabated, moving the camera around in his hands as he spoke with the click and flash of each shutter of film. "I just call'em like I see them. As I was saying, cutie here was found in the sauna by one of the attendants. Cops say he brought him out into the open floor and tried giving him cpr."

Puck growled under his breath. "Damn it. That ruins the validity of the crime scene."

Rachel shook her head. "Do we have any information on the deceased?"

Kurt nodded, motioning to one of the beat cops that was taking a statement by someone who had seen the man come into the locker room. "Wallet in his locker gave him the name of Finn Hudson. Money was still there, as were credit cards."

Rachel tucked her fingers under her chin as she thought. "We can rule out robbery then. Did we find a murder weapon?"

Puck had moved over closer to the sauna itself. "Nope, no weapon. Just a lot of water on the floor!"

Kurt merely shrugged. "Could have been electrocution then. That's a dry sauna."

Rachel nodded. "Lets hope its that simple. Lets finish up here and send the body into process. Contain the room and we'll meet back at the lab."

Kurt rose, knees aching from being on the tile floor long enough. "Sounds like a plan. Had breakfast yet? Dad sent me some muffins for my birthday."

"What kind?"

Puck was already headed out the door of the locker room, the scent of chlorine from the pool wafting into the room. "I can't believe you two can think of food at a time like this."

Kurt merely blinked as Puck walked away. "But they're blueberry."

Rachel had to walk quickly to keep up with Puck. He was nearly to the car in the parking lot when Rachel caught up. "Hey! You think you're in line to lecture me about being appropriate at crime scenes when you smell like a distillery three days a week?"

Puck turned, leaning on the car for support and folding his arms. "One, my drinking never affects my work. Two, the guy just died and his wife probably doesn't even know. And three, and this is a big three, you are just jealous that I was hired and promoted. So get off my case!"

Rachel walked around Puck, blocking him from the driver's side door. "Jealous? I do the best work in the city and you know it. I'll have you know that I'm not impressed. You think you can just blow in from New York and everything should bend to your will? It's not likely, not from this girl. Now you, Mr. Puckerman, are going to stay behind with the body because I am not going to be in the same car with someone who smells like booze!"

Rachel got in the car, slammed the door, and started up the engine before Puck could object. Puck reentered as Kurt was taking pictures of the fingerprints left by the attendant. "I thought you were headed back to the lab with Rachel? You two have another fight?"

"She's just coming around. She wants me. You know what thats like, having a girl trying to resist her natural urges."

Kurt merely rolled his eyes in response and continued on, moving from the body to the contents of the late Finn Hudson's locker.

It was only a few hours later that the first table meeting was called. Kurt's photos lined the lit, glass top table and witness statements filled the small tables in the small room where nobody had enough room for a chair.

Will Schuester called the meeting to order after Puck entered, smelling strongly of black coffee and with a new dark blue tie tied neatly into a half Windsor, which left Rachel fuming at his inability to get caught laxing off. "Okay, people. Figgins has asked us to make this priority. The media hasn't gotten wind yet, but they'll be looking for blood."

Kurt piped in, palms leaning on the edge of the table. "Seems natural to me. The guy was the only son of the first female senator in the state. Are we assuming foul play?"

Will shook his head. "We can't assume it was related to his lineage or a botched attempt at kidnapping. What evidence do we have thus far?"

Noah spoke. "A possible tampering of the crime scene, since the victim was moved from the sauna and out into the center of locker room."

"The place was cordoned off, though, was it not?"

Rachel nodded. "Kurt spoke to the entrance attendant of the country club, who saw Hudson check in. He had the room cordoned off as soon as the attendant, a Mike Chang, informed him of the body."

Kurt bounced off of Rachel's statement. "My hypothesis hasn't changed from earlier. Since nothing was missing from the locker, I think we can also rule out botched burglary."

Will breathed in. "Okay, it's the start of the case and we've got some good leads, but I think we can narrow this down more. Keep me informed of your progress."

Rachel looked at her beeper. "I'm just waiting on Artie."

Will picked up one of the pictures to take a closer look. "Okay, why don't you head down and see if you can lend him an assist. Kurt, we're gonna stay here and talk about your intuition on the photos, specifically the tod fingerprints I'm picking up here. Puck, go ahead and witness the mother. Its early in the game, but perhaps she can think of someone desperate enough to attack her son. Eventually, we'll need to confirm a dateline of how much time it took to cordon off the locker room from attendant to front door staff as well."

Rachel left, walking down the opposite end of the hallway as Noah. She could already here him in her mind, flirting with Santana as that poor girl tried to deliver messages and keep the responsible yet friendly face of their CSI office afloat. She pitied the poor girl.

Artie was hard at work on Finn's corpse when Rachel walked in. The room was cold and she could tell the doctor was wearing at least a sweater beneath his scrubs. His hands, however, were deft and moved skillfully with his assortment of tools.

"What have you found, Artie?"

His long eyelashes flipped up to meet her gaze from his wheelchair. Even slightly handicapped, Artie was still the most professional and dare she say it, closest to genius, in the CSI morgue for three states. His disability hadn't kept him from succeeding. In one hand he was holding a jigsaw while using his dentistry lever to move the table to the perfect adjustable height for his work. Hidden in the above lights, a camera was flashing every ten seconds that motion occurred in the room.

"I just finished cutting the y section to take a look at the wound. I suspect the fingerprints on the chest, neck, and wrists are from the locker attendant. You can see the bruising from where they occurred postmortem."

Rachel wrinkled her nose. "Can we at least pinpoint a time of death?"

Artie merely shrugged as he traded the jigsaw for another stainless steel object. "Hard to say, especially the way that the body reacts to a dry sauna. Changes the skin cells nearly in the same way cold would. I can give you a broad range of about four hours, but that could put him anywhere between eight in the morning and twelve noon."

Rachel shrugged, unsatisfied but suspecting that this would not be a cut and dried case. Big stakes were involved. "That's not much help. Could we at least narrow down what killed him?"

Artie smiled. "Sure. Grab a glove and I'll raise up the height a bit for you."

Rachel was no longer perturbed when she looked into the chasm of Finn's chest. Desensitized to most forms of gore except for her field partner that referred to himself as Puck with all the charm of a mohawked weasel, Rachel moved along the major arteries of the body with her slender metal probe. "I'm not sure what I'm looking for."

Artie watched the probe move. "You'll get it. Just a bit higher. Do you see it?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "Blackness in the left ventricle. I can see the veins branching off. Problem is that we didn't find a stab wound."

Artie pointed with his free index finger. "But wait, there's more. I took film from the victim's back and found an opening three inches in diameter that's perfectly circular. I bet that you'll find he lost most of his blood from the back."

Rachel sighed, putting the probe back on the tray and her unsullied gloves on her hips. "The crime scene is a mess. Water and blood mingled everywhere, stress marks on the sauna door and a corpse moved. The question then is what killed him? The water in the lungs that drowned him or the stabbing? And further, what was he stabbed by?"

"All very good questions, Ms. Berry. I suggest you leave the rest to me and I'll have a full report done. They're rushing the kit through Britney at tox, so you might want to get back up there and check it out. Let me know what you find, although I'm not sure you'll find much. Finn looked like too much of an athlete to indulge."

Rachel thanked Artie. "I agree. I'd best get going. Oh, Parcheesi at my house on Wednesday after morning shift."

Artie saluted with a gloved hand in the air. "Wouldn't miss it."

Rachel could have sworn that Noah was stalking her. He was walking with that cockier than thou attitude coming back down that same hallway where they had parted less than an hour earlier. In his hand was a pre-printed list, no doubt from Hudson's mother's private bureau of investigations. She made a mental note to see the list before too long.

"How's the body?"

Rachel blinked, titling her head confidently into Puck's eyes. "He's fine. Resting comfortably. We've got a three-inch diameter of a cutting weapon at a crime scene with no weapon at all. Not sure he was killed by the water in the sauna."

Puck nodded. "Good. Press release from the governor's secret service. Gonna check this out, see if we recognize anyone from the camera work."

"I can get started on that right away then."

Puck lifted the papers into the air. "No can do chica. I am gonna take care of this one while you babysit the body until mom comes to identify it. She didn't seem to take to me very well."

Rachel let her nostrils flare in Puck's direction. "I didn't think she would. A woman with that kind of class or breeding would hardly mingle with your type of chauvinistic...."

"A-hem." Kurt inflected loudly from the doorway as he watched the tiresome exchange which he saw play out in their sexual tension way too many times. "If you two lovers are done squabbling, we have results from the tox screening. Our lovely Brit pulled a miracle."

Britney waved as Rachel grabbed for the file and smiled in her direction. "Thanks Britney, Kurt. We owe you guys."

Kurt nodded. "Big time. I haven't even had time to reapply base today after getting back from that humid locker room. Its hell on my skin care regiment."

Puck shook his head. "Dude, just a locker room."

Kurt rolled his eyes, ignoring Puck for the umpteenth time. "Okay, Rach, the tox screen was negative. Our cutie jock was not doping any type, not even alcohol, which is surprising considering its complimentary on every eighth hole of the state famous course that club has got. Most of the lifted prints were pretty trashed and there's no hair to run through screen that doesn't match someone whose using the communal area. Basically, the guy had all his wits about him and nothing to suggest electrocution either."

Rachel grimaced. "Well, its a start at least. We can rule out splinters of wood as a weapon since there was no trace in the hole and we can rule out pneumonia as the cause of the death since the water didn't have much time to seep through."

Puck shook his head. "Shoe prints are going to be hell for this, if any can be found. Think our killer's too smart for that."

Kurt folded his arms and looked intriguingly at Puck. "Whom are you suspecting of foul play?"

Puck grinned. "Everybody."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel smoothed out the creases in her dress after she rang the doorbell. Looking over her newest meeting outfit, Rachel was having second thoughts altogether, hiding them with practice behind her smile. The smart dress skirt set was accompanied by a sort of merlot burgundy jacket that set off the low red overtones in her nearly black hair. She wore a cream camisole to give that feminine look to the outfit. She felt like a kindergarten girl role playing a smart executive.

Then the door swung open slowly and she looked at Quinn Fabray. It was painfully obvious that she had been Finn Hudson's main love interest. Her somewhat puffy eyes that were hid with the gentlest suggestion of eyeshadow. The pulled back blond hair that stopped just short of the pink sweater set with the khaki pencil line skirt accompanied with just a hint of perfect leg. The first thought that flashed through Rachel's mind was Cheerleader Barbie. And she was known for going with her instinct.

"What?"

Rachel extended her hand. "Are you Ms. Fabray? I'm with the crime lab. We're investigating your boyfriend's murder and I thought it would be helpful if you could answer some questions."

Quinn merely stared. "Whats your name again?"

Rachel continued to extend her hand while Quinn's did not move from their place at her side. "Berry, Rachel Berry. I'm so sorry for your loss, Ms. Fabray."

Quinn's voice warbled a bit. "Can I ask you a question, Ms. Berry?"

Rachel nodded, finally removing her hand from the space between them. "Please call me Rachel. What can I answer for you?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Rachel shook her head. "I've never had the pleasure, no."

Quinn bore a tiny under bite as she spoke. "Well, then you won't be able to understand why I'm doing this."

Rachel was stunned when the door slammed a moment later in her face. She blinked at the black pattern in the clear window of the front door. Looking around for a moment before she rang the doorbell again, Rachel saw a woman on the second story veranda. Her hair was a brilliant shade of red and had the loose maintenance of a woman who took care of herself without getting vain about it. She was wearing a nearly vintage eighties dress shirt in silver silk. Rachel tilted her head as the woman cooed over a baby in her arms, snuggling the tiny yellow bundle to her nose.

Rachel smiled to herself. She would find another way to get information. She approached the same woman much later in the day wearing the same merlot power suit as she had at the door. It was in the midst of a French bistro while the redhead was pecking at a salad and carefully dipping the pieces into a nearby saucer of dressing.

"May I sit?"

The redhead looked around for a moment, confused as to whom Rachel was talking to. Finally understanding that she was the person in question, she merely blinked and chewed slowly while considering the empty tables dotted throughout the faux French bistro.

Rachel continued as if it was the most normal thing in the world, chattering away at a mile a minute and sitting in spite of being offered a chair or not. "I know this sounds awful but I hate to eat alone and I think most women feel the same. Its the safety in numbers we need which is why we always go to the restroom together to make sure that all hair is correctly quaffed and if we need a different lipstick that someone else can offer. I also noticed your book and it looks really interesting. I'm Rachel, by the way."

Emma gracefully put her fork down on the plate, tines facing inward so the server would know she was still eating. "My name is Emma. I'm not sure company was something I needed tonight, but I am always glad to be of service. I'm told that it's good to meet new people. If I might ask, what drew you to my dream interpretation book?"

Rachel smiled, tempering down the wattage as Emma watched her talk politely. "Well, I just find different psychological theories so intriguing. I studied sociology along with criminal law, but I always found observing a person to be more gratifying than observing a group reaction."

Emma tilted her head to side as she tried to figure the smiling girl across the table out. "So, are you a grad student then?"

Rachel shook her head as the waiter brought her a small, steaming bowl of soup. "I'm flattered you would think I'm so young. I've been out of school for a couple of years now."

Emma furrowed her brow, beginning to pick again at her salad. "So, you're out of school and working with a criminal studies degree? That must be very empowering."

Rachel merely shrugged as she gently blew on the hot soup on the soup spoon. "I'm of the belief that any vocation can be particularly empowering if you enjoy it enough. While we're on the subject, what is it you do?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm just a simple governess. I guess I never left that Sound of Music phase from when I was younger."

"That must be very gratifying though."

Emma shook her head, Rachel noticing that the bags under her eyes were just beginning to show a little wear and tear. "Most days. You know, you should probably just tell me how I can assist you, Rachel. I saw you from the balcony this morning while I was helping to care for little Daphne. I'd rather like to avoid getting into trouble if I can."

"It's very simple, Emma. I need help to solve the case. I need to at least know a little bit more about Mr. Hudson, maybe get a layout of the way that he lived. Its healthier than your boss shutting out the investigation. I've found closure to be very cathartic."

Rachel could see Emma working behind her eyes. Those sweet and intelligent eyes narrowed in Rachel's direction. "You must be a very strong person, then. Quinn has lost someone very dear to her. I can't count the number of times I've had to console her and her child with regards to Finn. You can't imagine what it will be like for her to look at that child and see him everyday."

Rachel nodded fiercely. "All the more reason to help me. Closure is the best thing. I've seen a lot of cases like this. If we know what happened then maybe it won't make the death so senseless for her, you, or the child."

"Are you sure that it wasn't merely an accident and not foul play?"

Rachel leaned back in her chair, unaware that in her excited state she had been leaning forward. "If I didn't have a hunch, I wouldn't have sat down at this table tonight."

Emma bit down on her lip, weighing the facts of the case. They paid separate bills and left in different directions without mentioning any subject again. Assuming she could cross that meeting off of her helpful list, she was surprised when two days later, Noah held up a white sheet of paper between his fingers as she passed his office.

"Berry! Message for you!"

Rachel turned on her heel, opening the paper and examining the message. She was not in the best of moods. "What? You were so busy chatting up Santana that she couldn't have delivered this to me?"

Noah stretched out his arms. "Don't hate the player, hate the game Rach. How'd your meeting with the wife go?"

Rachel sighed, shaking her head. "Uneventful unfortunately. Even with a pilot light, this case moves slower than resolve on ex-Vice President Gore's climate change bill."

Noah shook his head. "Sometimes I absolutely have no idea what you are talking about."

Rachel began to walk away, towards the employee parking lot. She called back down to the hall to him. "I didn't expect that you would."

Knocking on the door of Quinn's house as the note instructed, Rachel was surprised to see Emma jerk open the door and usher her inside. Rachel gasped as she looked around the foyer. There was a light wood theme running all over the floor and the walls were coated in a crisp shade of oatmeal that accentuated the soft and natural light of the cathedral ceilings which, Rachel was sure, must have been hell to heat.

"We have to hurry. She'll be home from her appointment in half an hour."

Rachel followed on Emma's heels. "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but what changed your mind?"

Emma stopped as she took hold of a door handle. "Just something you said. You were right. Closure can't come with ignoring the problem. Its not the most honest thing I've ever done, but Finn had his own room in the house and that might be the best place to find answers."

The room was one of the best-decorated man caves that Rachel had ever seen. The carpet was the color of Astroturf, the walls were fitted with fake pictures of stadium stands and flashing paparazzi lights. The plasma screen on one wall was directly in the line of sight of three of the richest color mocha leather recliners that Rachel had ever come across. It was obvious that Finn Hudson had lived a man's dream all of his life, only to have it cut short.

"What can you tell me about Mr. Hudson, Emma?"

Emma answered, following Rachel as she walked the perimeter of the room. "He was a good man, an honest provider. He loved eating fajitas and had a mild addiction to Halo. Some nights he would shout so loud that Quinn would have to come in the room and hush him." Emma's lip trembled as she smiled. "He loved that kid. I know that he was looking at rings to do the right thing by Quinn. She had never really asked him about it, just sort of expected it."

"Is Quinn getting a windfall from life insurance?"

Emma thought for a moment. "Not that she's ever discussed with me. And, even if she were, you could never count her as a suspect. She would never have done anything to intentionally hurt Mr. Hudson. She loved Finn with everything she could throw at him."

"High school sweethearts?"

Emma tilted her head. "How could you tell?"

Rachel brushed her hands against the glass of the trophy case near the middle of the room. Emma leapt at the glass smear with a soft cloth and wiped it away. "Cheer leading ribbons mingled in with his quarterback trophies. They must have been quite the pair."

Emma murmured to herself. "Young love."

There was a click at the door. Emma's head turned and Rachel looked around for a place to duck. She kneeled behind the mocha recliners, noting the distress in Quinn's voice.

Emma walked quickly over to her employer, squeezing her on the arm. Her mascara was on the verge of running. "Oh, Ms. Fabray. I shouldn't have let you go to that appointment alone."

Quinn gulped hard. "No. I had to help with the arrangements. Mother wanted orchids and I know how Finn hated orchids. I'm trying for an entire wreath of scarlet carnations and she's planting black orchids everywhere!"

Emma shook her head. "It'll work out. I've got little one down for a nap." Emma was steering Quinn out of the room and up the stairs to the second floor. "Whats say I make some chamomile tea and bring you some Chessmen? That'll help calm your nerves."

Quinn wrenched away at the landing. "I don't want my nerves calmed, Emma! My soon to be fiancee is dead and we've got police snooping about as though I'm the main suspect! I loved him, helped create a life that reminds me of him! No thing's going to be okay ever again!"

Emma moved forward bravely as Quinn screamed the last words and collapsed into a heap. Emma pulled her up from the floor and held her shivering form. She made soothing tones in her throat as Quinn sobbed quietly. "Shhh, Quinn, shhh. It'll be alright. Someone somewhere has done something horrible but you're strong. We'll get you through this."

Quinn's shivering voice could be heard moving up the stairs, Emma in tow. "Thanks. I could never have made it through this without you, Emma."

Rachel felt guilty, privy to such a scene that she prayed she never experience. Crawling silently on the padded floor, Rachel was grateful she hadn't been caught or that Emma had had to explain why she was even in the room.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel caught it as she passed the tail end of the case. It stopped her in her tracks. Mixed in with cheer leading ribbons were three deep purple ribbons with silver and gold cursive writing. If you looked quickly, they just looked like anything else in the case. But what Rachel read shocked her, causing her lips to move as she read.

"Champion Show Choir Tenor. Champion Show Choir Ensemble. Champion Show Choir Showcase...three consecutive years."

It was when the baby began to cry from upstairs that Rachel tilted her head toward the landing and bolted as quietly and quickly as she could for the front door, her head buzzing from the new and unique information the trophy case had provided.

She made it back in time for the second impromptu table discussion.

Will's arms were crossed as she entered but he waved off her apology. "Okay, Figgins is really breathing down my neck. Media hailstorm people. What do we have since last time?"

Kurt piped in first, shaking his head. "Not much different than before. Still no weapon and witnesses. Lots of water that ruined any evidence on the door handle, wood chips under cutie's nails that are consistent with the laminate grain on the sauna door."

"Puck, any witnesses?"

Puck shrugged. "Crossing off motive and whereabout as soon as people return my calls."

Will tilted his head, nodding at Rachel. "I hope that field trip of yours was profitable."

Rachel beamed, waiting a moment to savor her victory over Puck. "Of course it was. I found that our Mr. Jock was also a three time show choir champion, care of the governess of Quinn's mansion in the burbs."

Kurt whistled low. "Gives me a whole new level of respect for the man."

Puck shook his head. "Only in Buckeye country."

Will pursed his lips. "Hmmm. We may need to have a discussion about this new evidence, Rach. Stay after the meeting. I've got you on chem duty, Kurt. Don't let me down."

Kurt flipped his index finger in the air as he exited back to the laps. "I haven't yet and I don't foresee it in the future."

"Alright Puck, if need be, take Kurt with you back to the crime scene. I need that reconstruction ASAP. Involve the guy at the front desk and the assistant if it's completely necessary."

Puck sighed. "Back to the country I suppose. I could use a break from the list anyways."

Will shut the door behind Puck as he left. "Okay, Berry, give me a recount of events."


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me, sir. I need to speak with the head front desk clerk."

Noah flipped down his lucky charm from the old days as a beat cop, that ubiquitous and slightly intimating writing pad wrapped in cheap hard casing. He bit back his tongue as the person at the desk turned. She was slender to the point of having no curves and obviously well-maintained for an age which he put around forty. Her short, blond hair did nothing to discount the effect of the tailored, pressed black pants and black vest over her simple white top.

"We prefer the term concierge. Concierge is a French term meaning caretaker or head porter, which gives the American aristocracy comfort. In future, please refer to my staff as either welcoming maitre des or concierge staff. I did not validate your parking nor serve you bagels from the mini-bar and you will remember that."

Noah was slightly taken aback by her very encompassing answer. "My apologies, ma'am. Might I speak with the head of the concierge staff of the country club?"

She even blinked with forced efficiency. "You may."

Noah locked his darker eyes with her clear blue pupils. "Is he around?"

Sue bowed her head, smiling smugly. "That would be I."

Noah flipped open his pad to write. "My apologies, Ms. Sylvester. I was informed the staff head was male."

Sue shook her head fiercely. "No apologies needed or excepted. Our guests retain an air of comfort from the prompt and mannish mannerisms which I entertain. My country club does not dally in frivolities. We provide guests a certain level of service and it takes a projection of excellence to acquire that. This is why I choose to cut this figure rather than the dull waifs at whatever low brow sweating lodge you call a gym."

Noah smirked. He could tell that she was just waiting for his charm to be dazzled upon. "Well, I can see the country club is in most capable hands. Its unfortunate about this incident, Ms. Sylvester. It is Ms. Sylvester, isn't it?"

"It is indeed, on both counts. Luckily, we have a variety of mens facilities available and Mr. Hudson was one of a select few who utilized the dry sauna. A word of advisement though, lieutenant, I will be charging the city if any of the items in that furnished locker room are damaged."

"Understood. Are you aware Ms. Sylvester that there was floor on the water of the facility? How would this occur in a dry sauna maintained under vigilance?"

Sue began to flip through several pages on the desk as Noah shifted over, one patron approaching the large beige desk. Sue continued eye contact when the transaction was through. "You may call me Sue, Mr. Puckerman. Yes, lieutenant. I ran background on all of the men associated with the case to keep any more undesirable things from occurring during this little reign of terror."

Noah tilted his head, thinking to himself. "We appreciate your cooperation with the investigation and thank you for understanding the inconvenience. I was hired as a matter of excellence in addition to a fine CSI unit and I hope that's what your background showed."

"Mr. Puckerman, this background was for my own private use and records, although you did fair better than most men and women in the employ of the city. As per the water, there is no logical reason for it to be there other than to create more havoc for my assistants to clean up after. I make sure that each piece of equipment, each golf club, indeed each pebble of granite lining the driveway is perfectly up to standard. In that, there is no equal."

"You keep an eye on your underlings at all time?"

Sue's cheeks flared just a bit, the insinuation evident underneath Noah's tone. "I believe in putting the fear of God into someone who should be able to retain reasonable autonomy. I do not allow cameras in my building, they are gaudy and misleading regarding the tranquility of the country club. There are no shenanigans allowed in this place, of that I am readily sure."

Noah craned his neck to try and read the sheets that Sue had spread over the desk in an orderly stack of small piles. "And who was the concierge of the male locker room the day of the incident?"

Sue slipped a sheet of paper from between two plastic sheets. "I've made a copy of the schedule reports for the week before and after the incident for your records, Mr. Puckerman. I suggest you retain that somewhere it will not be misplaced. You'll find that the two men in question, Mr. Michael Chang and Mr. Matthew Rutherford, have both been placed on administrative leave pending an internal investigation into the nature of the offense, if any has been committed."

Noah furrowed his brow as he scanned the document. "I only see Mr. Chang's name as locker room attendant for that day. Mr. Rutherford seems to be working gardening duty."

Sue pointed to an indention on the sheet. "Keep checking the records. You'll see we work here on a rotating system. Those two were close, having transplanted after the hurricanes down south several years back. To keep any virus from spreading, the offending amoebas have both been sequestered."

"Don't you think that could possibly be dangerous to the investigation?"

Sue cheek's sucked in and reddened slightly more, just enough to create almost the effect of a hard blush under her absent makeup. "I have never before had a murder occur on my premises, lieutenant and I have no intention of letting such incidents occur again. As for my staff, they know better than to cross me in any shape or form. I hold power over anyone retaining their services in future in the greater Ohio area. That is why I am the best. Now, detective, if you will excuse me, there are two blackened spots on my staff that need to be corrected."

Her head swung down defiantly and Noah backed away slowly enough that he could read the sheets and keep an eye for any renegade movement that might give him a hint of guilt on her part. There were none. Once safely in the company car, he made a call from his cell phone to Rachel Berry.

"Since when does the mighty Noah Puckerman need my help?" Rachel raised her eyebrow as they drove closer to the warehouse district near downtown Lima.

"I've told you before there is no crime in calling me Puck. And the reason I called you here is because I need your specific assets."

Rachel caught the subtle shifts in Puck's eyes from the road to the passenger seat and back again. "Mr. Puckerman, might I remind you that I have the number of harassment training on speed dial and I have no reservation about dialing the number immediately at the behest of human resources."

Noah merely rolled his eyes to try and cover the shaking of his head. "Whatever. Grab the folder hanging on the back of your seat. It has concierge Sylvester's schedule sheets as well as..."

Rachel continued as her eyes scanned the documents in the plain manila folder. "Profiles from FEMA on both the Rutherfords and Changs, parents missing for both sets. A sister for Mr. Chang, can I presume that's our destination?"

"You have presumed correctly. Carry on."

Rachel's look dulled into expected mortification as Noah spit sunflower seeds into a Gatorade bottle. "I will once you stop that."

Noah grabbed for a handful of new, unsalted sunflower seeds from his bag. "Stop being such a child, Berry, and continue reading the damn sheets."

"It looks as though Ms. Sylvester kept impeccable records."

Noah nodded, turning left from the main street. "You would have liked her, all business and far too detail oriented. You two might have been separated at birth."

Ignoring the comment, Rachel plowed on. "Any reason we should suspect her?"

Noah thought for a moment. "A possibility of foul play. If what you've dropped about Finn is true, than any anomaly would be suspect for her. Its more a stretch than anything."

Rachel closed the folder as Noah pulled to a stop in front of a row of warehouses blocking a variety of nearly-tenement flats and very sparse convenience and fast food joints. "Good, perhaps we can agree on that then. Perhaps we can also agree that I will talk with the sister, then."

Noah unclicked his seat belt before reaching for the door handle. "That's why I brought you along."

The address was a grocery store. Noah had to look at the backwards writing over the clear glass near the dinging bell to make sure it was the right place. It was mostly abandoned, the racks of cheap junk food sitting and seemingly collecting dust. The glare from the windows made the place feel ten times hotter and brighter than it probably was.

Rachel, however, did not miss a beat as a young Asian lady carrying a small stack of tabloid magazines and looking down at her feet as though her head were naturally inclined in that direction. "Excuse me?"

Even the polite gesture of greeting startled the girl. Noah reached out to keep the tabloids from falling, but she reacted quickly and quietly to his gesture of friendship. She moved like a rabbit, dropping the magazines on the counter in a neat stack before standing behind it as though it were a protective barrier. She was still watching the floor beyond Rachel and Noah when she spoke.

"I'm very s-s-s-sorry. W-w-w-what can I help you to find today?"

Noah tried to catch her eye, but had issues as her steadfast gaze continued on the floor. "Actually, we're looking for an address, but I'm not sure it's correct. We're looking for the residence of Mr. Chang."

Tina shook her head as though speaking to herself. "W-w-w-why?"

Rachel spoke up, stepping slightly in front of Puck's answer. "We're working with a police case and need to speak with Mr. Chang. Are you his sister, Tina?"

"Is my brother in t-t-t-trouble?"

Rachel shook her head and Tina's eyes fluttered up briefly, most likely assessing a threat level. "No. We just need help identifying a suspect in the case, that's all. Do you live here?"

Tina nodded. "We h-h-have a r-r-room or two just above this sh-sh-shop. Mike is not here t-t-today."

Noah butted in. "Do you know where we might find him?"

Tina shook her head. "He is volunteering with the intramural big b-b-brother program. He won't be back until later. But I think M-M-Matt is almost here."

Noah's neck snapped toward the open door. Matt's eyes went wide as he recognized the man from the crime scene. Retracing his steps with a dash, Noah could all but bolt from the scene after him.

"Hey! I've got him, Berry."

"A-a-are you sure no one's in trouble?"

Rachel shook her head. "He shouldn't have run like that. Detective Puckerman is naturally suspicious. How did you know that was Matthew Rutherford?"

Tina smiled slightly. "He always wears the same C-C-Chuck Taylors. Please tell me if my b-b-brother is in trouble. He d-d-does so much work being a b-b-big brother to me and all the k-k-kids in the warehouse d-d-district. He can't just l-l-leave."

Rachel tried giving Tina a smile in return. "I hope that's just the case then. I would hate to take a good man off the streets."


	4. Chapter 4

Puck had too much energy to sit for more than a few seconds and it showed. One thing he had not been good at was hiding emotions up his sleeve. "So, lets break this down. We know that you know Mr. Chang. We know you were working the day he died and we know that you know that Ms. Sylvester has no cameras at the country club! So just tell us why, go easy on yourself!"

Matt Rutherford snarled from the hard chair that was sometimes opposite of where Puck was pacing in front of the two-way mirror. "Tell you what?"

Puck slammed his palm down on the table, causing his tie to flutter closer to his chest and Matt to slide back just a bit. "Tell me why you did it! Do you need to see pictures of the body?"

The gruff voice came from behind. Detective Ken Tanaka was carrying a manila file. "Using the polite voice again I see, Puckerman?"

Noah snapped his head, mock glaring at Ken. "I only have one voice Tanaka, and this dirt bag is wearing the patience thin."

Matt's knuckles whitened visibly as they clenched together on the table. "I told you, I haven't done anything. If you're gonna hold me for much longer than I'm gonna call for a lawyer. Especially if he's gonna be in this room."

Ken held his free hand up before sauntering over to the bare table. "Alright, now there's no need to get hostile. If I promise Puckerman will calm down, then will you cooperate?"

Matt shook his head. "Why? I haven't done anything! Coming into my neighborhood, just like you always do, just assuming we're all hoods and gangstas."

Ken blinked slowly before he answered, his gaze never wavering. "From what I hear, you ran the moment Mr. Puckerman showed up at Tina and Mike's shop."

Matt nodded begrudgingly. "Yeah well, where I live, that's the wise thing to do. Especially if you're innocent."

Puckerman advanced menacingly, pressing his palms down on the table. "We only wanted to ask you some questions about the murder which I am sure you are duly aware occurred."

"It's none of my business." Matt stared Noah down.

"Puckerman..." There was a warning sound from Ken's throat that caused Noah to stalk over to the wall opposite the two way window.

On the other side of the window, Rachel watched Detectives Tanaka and Puckerman work in tandem, loosening up the only end they had left in the cooling case. She was trying very hard not to think about the way the subtle natural light from the small window near the ceiling made Puck's very short Mohawk glow.

"They're very good together."

Rachel had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Will move into the small room. "Hmm? Oh yes, very complimentary."

"I could say the same for the pair of you. Great work getting all the way to Tina."

Rachel shook her head, tearing her gaze from Puck's folded arms and tense body language, waiting for him to spring. "I don't think so. The lead went nowhere. Ms. Cohen-Chang wasn't much help."

Will shook his head, furrowing his brow slightly. "Not true, you followed your gut and we're now a couple of steps closer to solving the murder. Once we get the chemicals back from trace...."

Schuester's phone vibrated and he excused himself to exit. Checking his text messages, he headed toward Santana while two women with visitors passes headed his direction. Santana's body language prepared him for the worst. She looked rattled, as though three spiders had just gone tap dancing across her desk.

The taller blonde spoke first. She was possibly late thirties but looked as though she had tried to maintain a lifestyle that made her look younger, which failed. Her hair framed her face subtlety with lightening streaks. It occurred to Will that her vanity probably stemmed from a younger period, possibly a stint as a high school cheerleader.

Terri spoke first. "Excuse me, could you direct us to Ms. Rachel Berry's office?"

Will crossed his arms, but not in a defensive manner. His sleeves were rolled up a quarter of the way and revealed a bit of the hair on his arms. "I am her boss and colleague, Mr. Schuester. I speak for her on all business matters. Is this a personal affair?"

"I am afraid not." The shorter woman wore a striking pinstripe suit with a deep red camisole to add an air of femininity to the masculine tailored dress. She had an impressive strength to her body language. It was clear why Santana had been bowled over by her presence. "My name is Mercedes Jones and I am here representing the Fabray family. It seems there was a malicious attack on my client's privacy and we feel the city to be at fault."

Will reached out for Mercedes' hands automatically, stunned by the allegations. "I'm afraid I'll need more information before considering your case. As a government branch, of course we take the public into account before our own needs. If you could fill me in a bit more, I will consider what disciplinary action is needed."

"Disciplinary action?" Rachel was stunned and it showed in her voice and the way her bottom lip trembled slightly when faced with her own actions. She had come upon the small group in the hallway and stopped just to the left of Mr. Schuester.

Terri cocked her head at Rachel's entrance, her small cherry dangling earrings popping out from her hair. "Are you Ms. Berry? Are you the insensitive tramp who trespassed on my daughter's property and coerced the nanny into cooperation during such a devastating and emotionally traumatizing time for my daughter?"

Will waved his hand slightly without moving the arm. "Now wait a minute. Before you go accusing Rachel of anything, I have it on good faith that Ms. Berry is a loyal and caring person and she has never before committed trespassing on a case, and she has never before been disrespectful to a family member."

Mercedes filled the growing, icy voice between Will and Terri. "That may be, but my client believes that Ms. Berry took advantage of a very difficult situation in the name of an unnecessary investigation into a death to which my client's only connection is loving."

Rachel shook her head, staring straight at Terri. "Now wait a moment. I believe an appropriate amount of time had already passed into the first stages of your client's grief. When I arrived with my partner, who will testify on my behalf, we found Quinn Fabray to be very hostile in helping with the investigation and other methods had to be pursued to clear up her innocence."

Mercedes' cheeks sunk in and she made a scoffing noise in the back of her throat. "Well, the Fabray family must disagree. We're suing the city until Ms. Berry is taken off the case and pays reparations to my clients to help ease the burden of replacing the child's caregiver."

Will shook his head. "I'm sorry, but this is a very serious charge. Immediate action would be a delicate and possibly destructive element to the case at hand."

Mercedes did not blink once. "Be that as it may, we have legalized our demands and are prepared to take this public."

Terri reacted to the whimper in the back of Rachel's throat, even as she tried to straighten her back out. "You see? Its not nice to go prying into people's lives."

Rachel took a deep breath inward. "Before your accusations fly, I think its pertinent for you to know that the only anomaly I found was Mr. Hudson's buried show choir ribbons, which do nothing for this case. I certainly intended no harm and if I could just explain myself to Ms. Fabray."

Will broke in. "I'm afraid that would be impossible. You're temporarily suspended, Berry. Meet me in my office once I'm done with these ladies."

Terri folded her arms as Rachel turned on her heels to leave. "Justice does prevail. Thank you Mr. Schuester and have a good day."

Mercedes and Will were left alone in the hallway as heels echoed into the distance. "I apologize for this, William. May I call you William? But, you see, this is a blatant rights violation and I hope you understand these precautions. I would hate for your case to be ruined simply because of an upstarting CSI agent."

Will nodded, rubbing his upper lip with his index finger. "I agree. Just be cautious of emotional entanglement. I have a feeling that there are some twisted facts in this story."

Mercedes pointed a finger in Will's direction. "William, you don't have to worry about me. I would worry more about your investigation. And further, is that young man in there without a lawyer being bullied by two detectives a suspect?"

Will watched speechlessly as Mercedes walked past him confidently, body bustling into the room and filling it with her presence.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have gossip straight from the vine...." Kurt leaned inward as he shot down into the seat across from Rachel in the break room.

Rachel's hand was resting on her cheek as she picked at her cold, leftover pizza and nibbled on a piece of mushroom. "I could use some good news right about now."

"And a bit more rouge, but that's not important. I just got back from Brittany and she found something very interesting at trace."

Rachel ignored the rouge comment, aware how pale she was after Will had gotten done reading the riot act in his office. The only thing protecting her was knowing that her world-famous sugar cookies would make things better. That and this solved case. Her natural instincts overcame her sorrow. "I'm not officially assigned to case, but out of intellectual curiosity..."

Kurt looked around before sliding a manila folder across the table. Rachel glanced around furtively before flipping it open and shut. "Trace elements?"

"In the water. It turns out, along with the normal trace found in human sweat and dead skin cells, they found an unusually high trace of chalk and magnesium."

Rachel furrowed her brow, shaking her head. "That's not possible."

Kurt nodded, smiling at the corners of his mouth. "I know. Thoughts, Rachel?"

Puck sauntered up, ignoring the conversation. Kurt shook his head as he noticed how smug Noah was being. "Thinking doesn't seem to be one of your strong suits, Berry. Sorry you got caught. Shoulda know Quinn's house was built with cameras in the driveway. Shoulda parked farther out."

Rachel bit down on her lower lip, not needing to feel worse. "Go away, Noah. The grown ups have actual case detail to discuss, unlike your normal act of strutting about the stage."

Noah sighed heavily. "Berry, Berry, Berry. Let me take you home or out for a bite to eat. You seem a bit stressed out."

Kurt answered for Rachel. "I'm sure she's alright."

Rachel sighed, not willing to get into an argument that would be less professional than she currently felt. "Perhaps Noah is right. Fresh eyes, that will give me better perspective and help on the case even if I'm allowed to technically give it."

Kurt batted his eyes. "Rachel, hun, maybe you should rethink this."

Noah nudged her shoulder softly. "Nah Hummel. Berry should follow her instincts."

They didn't speak until about halfway through the car ride. Rachel was content to watch the world pass by out the window and not to barb or be barbed. But Noah just couldn't leave well enough alone. "For what its worth, I think you did the right thing."

Rachel shook her head. "Thanks, but that doesn't put me back on the case. In fact, it makes things worse. Now, Schue will have to be over my shoulder on whatever cases I take the lead."

Noah shrugged. "But you took a risk, Berry. He'd be a fool not to admire it."

"My gumption? Please, Will won't ever see past this one. I made a mistake in direct violation of normal decency."

Noah halted at the light before making a right turn. "You know what Rachel? You're wrong about two things."

"And what is that exactly, Noah?"

"Him and me."

Rachel pointed to her side of the window. "Puckerman, you made a wrong turn here. You were supposed to have taken a left."

Puck murmured under his breath. "I know, Berry. You are so predictable."

When it was clear that they were not turning back, Rachel merely crossed her arms and sunk into her seat. "You're not very efficient at kidnapping or asking me out on a date, if this is either."

Puck merely shook his head. "You are so presumptuous. You know that right?"

"Then where are we going? I know you wouldn't dare try to drag me to New York."

Puck grinned through gritted teeth. "Keep the gums flapping and I might consider it through standard mail. Keep your eyes peeled, Berry."

"For what?"

But Rachel knew where they were as soon as they pulled closer. The tell-tale signs of chalk faded on the sidewalk. The high fence that almost looks cheery in bright blue until you realize what its supposed to keep out and keep in. The sound of phones ringing quietly from the front office and the couches donated from Goodwill. It was a makeshift community center in the middle of a rubbled inner city.

"Do you think he's here?" Rachel's voice was tenuous, her recent lashing fresh in mind.

Puck turned back to look at her, sensing the hesitation. "He's smart enough not to try and run. Maybe he'll be smart enough to listen to reason or maybe just talk."

"You want him to run though, don't you?"

Puck flipped down the ears on his sunglasses and slipped them into a front pocket. "I'm not gonna lie, Rach, I always liked the thrill of the chase."

The hallways seemed freshly painted in a shade of grey cement. The faded Boys and Girls Club logo was dominant in the long hallway. Puck saw him and moved quickly to the clear glass doors leading to the open playground, Rachel walking in his wake.

"Michael Chang?"

His eyes widened, but he was more or less trapped. Kids were surging all around him, a half-deflated basketball still in his hands. He looked to the west, seeing another exit but Puck was already waving to Rachel behind his back.

By the time Mike had reached the entrance to the further hallway, Rachel was waiting for him at the open door.

"Mr. Chang? I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Leading him around, Mike entered an empty classroom where Puck was leaning against the large oak desk at the front. Rachel locked the door behind him and Mike sat in the middle, near enough to the front to give away his intimated gait.

The sun was bright against the fake tile floor and the chalkboard, dust lingering the air. Puck opened the impromptu session. "I suggest you say something Chang."

Mike shook his head. "I have nothing to say. Not without a lawyer"

Puck shrugged, allowing his broad shoulders and long arms to linger on the desk, not really bothering to even show a side view of his piece. "Well, I'd suggest you think of something real quick. You're looking at a murder charge, easy."

"Yeah? And what evidence do you got?" Mike's voice rose to the challenge.

Rachel spoke up from an area under a ticking clock. "Look, we're all on edge Mike. You see, we only really want the facts. We want to help you."

Puck jerked his thumb in Rachel's direction. "You should listen to girl. She's got a good head on her shoulders. "

Mike interrupted before Rachel could interject with a rebuttal to the girl comment. "Yeah, well, you're not my friends. As far as I'm concerned, holding me like this might just fall under the category of coercion."

Puck shook his head. "Alright, Mike. You wanna talk coercion? Once your buddy Matt found out he could be going away for manslaughter, he started singing like a canary. And he's blaming you."

Mike shook his head, even as Puck nodded in his general direction. "Matt's a good guy. He would never squeal on me, especially considering he didn't know half of what was going on."

"Mind explaining to us how he knew you killed Finn Hudson and is willing to testify to that, then?" Rachel bit down on her lip. Lying, she knew very well, was not her strong suit.

"What would it matter if I did? Why was his life so much more important than mine?"

Puck shook his head. "He never got the chance."

Mike sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "With all due respect, officer, I disagree. Now you may have me trapped in this room but I will swear in court that I did not commit murder."

Rachel moved forward slightly. "No one is accusing you of murder. We just want to know what happened."

Mike shrugged. "Case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. If I had known Mr. Hudson was in the dry sauna, I wouldn't have switched shifts with Matt like I had. See, I like gardening. Its gratifying. Gives a man something to be proud of."

Rachel was getting a glimmer of what Puck was actually after. "Why were you always switching shifts with Matt, then?"

Puck interjected. "I can answer that. He's better with people, gets bigger tips in valet. My guess, he splits them with you and your sister."

Mike nodded his head, looking down at the fake wood grain of the desk he was looking at. "But, you see, it's not enough. We were doing fine until FEMA forced us to move from New Orleans. We stayed together cause we had to, so many people broken apart and nobody cared. Nobody cared about the kids at all, or these centers, or whether...God, you wouldn't understand. Either of you. Long shifts, higher than average pay. Never having to struggle."

Puck crossed his arms. "Funny thing about moral superiority. Where I'm sitting from, murder is a pretty serious charge."

Rachel sighed. "Look, we can at least place you at the crime scene. Trying to cover your tracks by finding the body was half-brilliant. The only problem is, even without cameras, we know that you were the last one to see Hudson alive. If your rousing speech is any indication, you'll have the jury's sympathy. You might even get a far lighter sentence than manslaughter. We just need the truth, Mike. We want to help."

Mike sneered. "No, you don't. You want clear consciences. You want to wrap this up in a pretty little bow. But you don't know. Me and Matt and Tina, we raised this place from the dead so the kids in this neighborhood could have a real place to call home when times were tough. Tina knew nothing. You have to promise to leave her alone. I don't care what happens to me because I don't matter. But Tina's just a kid."

Puck blinked, unmoved with the mask he had placed over his emotions. "Still doesn't explained what happened."

Rachel took a tentative bite on the line. "You said it was a case of wrong place, wrong time. Without intent, it's going to be hard to explain the odd way he died."

Mike shrugged. "It's not all that odd, if you're here. Tell me, what is water before it becomes a puddle in winter?"

Rachel crossed her arms. "It's ice. Are you telling us Finn Hudson was killed in a dry sauna with a block of ice?"

Puck's head shot up, mesmerized. "Not a block of ice."

Mike stared ahead, boring a hole through Noah's gut. "It's true. Matt and I took blocks and carved them down into tools to jimmy lockers open and steal money, help keep this place in business. If I had known Mr. Hudson was going to...well, its too late for that."

Puck shrugged. "Pretty ingenious. Never thought you were gonna get caught?"

Mike's voice was soft, defeated. "Not like this. Just, I don't want the kids to know. They look up to me. I wouldn't want them thinking they have to..."

Rachel's heart melted. "You should leave."

Mike stuttered. "But you have me and you know where Matt and Tina are."

Rachel stood firm. "Doesn't matter. You can make it into Michigan in hours and the case is cold without your testimony. No fingerprints, you have a real chance at freedom, Mr. Chang."

Mike shot up from the small chair, pounding his fist slightly on the desk. "Its a trick."

Rachel shook her head. "No, it's not. We don't have back-up. Its enough of a chance for you to walk out that door."

Mike bolted from the room without apology. Puck continued to lean against the desk, lost in thought. Rachel beamed. "So, where's the back-up now that we have him dead to rights?"

"There isn't any, Berry. Great performance though."

Her eyes betrayed her panic. "What? We should go after him. Noah, you are impossible! I finally thought..."

Puck shot his hands up before reaching down into his sunglass pocket and pulling out some grape chewing gum. "Would you calm down Berry? His plates try and go past an Ohio toll booth in any direction and he'll be picked up. He's got nowhere to run or disappear to."

Rachel took the offered stick of gum. "Then why don't I feel better?"

Noah shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe it's because no good deed went unpunished this time."


End file.
